What is a Hero?
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: From day until night I pray to my dearest friend, whom floats through the sky with his ancestors. There are no more heirs to the throne. We are the last ones. My name is Bruner. And he’s my story of how it happened. These are my thoughts on it. Oneshot


I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: I was really sad when Martin died so I made this. This is how I reacted. I was really close to crying. And it's kind of hard to make me cry. Here is my characters sad tale.

What Is A Hero?

Summery: From day until night I pray to my dearest friend, whom floats through the sky with his ancestors. There are no more heirs to the throne. We are the last ones. My name is Bruner. And he's my story of how it happened. These are my thoughts on it.

Champion. What use is that name if there are no friends to share it with. I am an argonian. All my friends are dead and gone. Oh, how I longed for a friend that would last through the good times and the bad. Oh how I wish that I could see my dear friends face again. To hear his voise. It pained me to watch him fight whilst in a fiery body of a dragon and defeat the demon. Only to turn to stone in the end. My friend Martin. Yes you heard me right. Martin…My closest friend and ally. I could do nothing to help him. Nothing to do. It should have been ME who died. Not Martin.

Martin was too kind to die. He shouldn't have been so arrogant. I don't know if I'll ever get over this pain, for I know we'll meet again. But I was there. I watched him die. I cry as each day comes and goes in a black mist. I morn his death with a black fabric in the form of a robe. It is all I have. Now my suffering pains me and his memories haunt me. These are slowly killing me. The pain is a knife that twists around in me…It hurts too much and I cry my agony in tears. My name is Bruner.

He was gone.. I had lost my best friend. But after he had turned to stone, his voise came into my head. It told me that it was my turn to shine. That moment, I knew that I had lost my last family…forever. What's the point of being a hero, I you have no one to turn to when you need it. Never to hear them or see them. I had broken down and cried and slid on my knees. Martin's voise filled my head. But his words were one of memory. 'I now know what I must do. It's the only way.' It was.

My throat stung from holding my pain back. Days later, I had stayed by that stone dragon each day and night. "Martin…I can't go on…it hurts too much, to think that you're gone. I miss you my brother." He was my brother in spirit. My body wrapped in a powerful black rob, a signal of mourning. The message of great pain. Once again, his voise reached my ears. Telling me to not cry for him. He was there even if I couldn't see him. He was my sworn brother. His words were hard to accept.

I was the only one occupying the room. Tears went and fell off my face as my cries of pain and loss echoed throughout the land of ciradill. I had nothing left. It was pathetic on how a strong warrior like me, that had lost many brave soldiers and strong men, can even keep the pain of the loss of a friend. But loosing a friend was harder than just losing any other creature besides family. But I never had family. I was incomplete. When people call me a hero and champion, I scowl and spat at them. For those names meant nothing to me. They were just words. Meant for hearing. Nothing could heal the wounds from all the things I had lost.

The fact that I had lost my dear friend Jaffere was unbearable, But to lose a sworn family member like Martin, the pain was worse than any weapon could give. What is a hero? It is nothing. Same as all the other titles. It is just a name. Just a word. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't stand for anything. It's nothing but useless. It cannot bring my family and friends back from the grave. It cannot undo any wrong things of this world. It can not save me and cure my pain.

Even as days pass, I try to drink all my pain away, but it stays there. My heart pounds and forces tears from my eyes. My head vibrates as I let out little gasp whimpers from my mouth and my teeth clinch. I stand out in the rain. It's like you're crying to the world, letting out all your pain and able to feel release. But will never have the pleasure of seeing you smile again. We're all lost without you. I'm lost without you. I have nothing left to give but my own life. So many times I wanted to end this suffering. So many times I wanted to look over to my side and see you, Martin, standing there, smile on your face.

So many times I wanted to hear you say something like, "Hey." Or "What's up?" But as always, I was just dreaming. You left us all behind. You're not coming back. Are you? Will you? Just to end this poor creature's pain. My heart cries in sorrow and tempts to stop. I now am riding my horse. I stop at at the edge of a cliff. My suffering has come to an end. I stand at the edge, looking down at the flat bottom.

I have a note in my clinched hand that said "If I am to die and be buried and put to rest, I want to be laid to rest by the place that Martin's tomb stone rested. And a picture on my tomb stone with him and I, flying away together, on a set of wings." Making sure that the note stayed in my hand, I got off my horse and jumped. The wind flew past me. My body in a diving position, I let tears of joy of almost being free, fly out of my eyes. I open my mouth and cry out "Long live Martin! Long live the emperor!" My lifeless body was found at the bottom of the cliff, smile pasted on my face. I am now free. And Martin, Jaffere, And I join each other, and fly into the sun where we are free and out of pain…forever.


End file.
